Memories
by GrayBrainMatter
Summary: Will Bones' new boss, Dr. Camille Sayoran, destroy the newly formed relationship between Booth and Brennan? BB with slight Hodgela.
1. Plan Set in Motion

**Summary: **Will Bones' new boss Dr. Camille Sayoran destroy the newly formed relationship between Booth and Brennan? BB with slight Hodgela

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wish it was, but the entire cast of _Bones _didn't fit inside Santa's sack.

**Author's Note: **I've read a lot of fanfictions but this is the first _Bones_ one I've ever written. Reviews are welcome as are criticisms. By the way, this story contains a little bit of Season 2 spoilers. Those that want to be surprised when they see the show, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Memories**

**Chapter 1: Plan Set in Motion**

From the very first moment that the two women saw each other, he saw sparks. It wasn't chemistry that caused the sparks, but rather by the territorial traits of their personalities.

Temperance Brennan was independent, always has been. She was threatened by the newcomer. She didn't like the fact that a new person came in and became her boss. She didn't like that idea at all.

Camille Sayoran entered the Jeffersonian thinking that she would get what she deserved. She was looking to claim her territory, to show them who's boss. Her plans were put to a halt when Brennan didn't give her power up that easily. Whenever that happened, they locked horns.

Both were very stubborn. When they agreed with one another, the world was peaceful. However, whenever they argued, nobody is safe. The Squints and Special Agent Seeley Booth always get stuck in the middle. That's what is currently happening at the moment.

"…no, I should have the body first. I have to remove the flesh from the bones to collect whatever evidence is left on the body…"

"…but, if you do, you might damage the bones. The skeleton is already in a bad shape. you might damage it even further…"

Booth and the Squints were off to one side, looking back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. The agent sighed and rubbed his forehead. It wasn't even ten o' clock yet and they were already going at it.

"Dr. Brennan, I am your boss. You have to do what I say. Everything has to go through me first. And I say that the flesh needs to be removed first. You will get your bones after I'm done."

The two women glared at each other, willing the other to back down.

"Fine."

Surprisingly, for the remainder of the case, the two didn't argue with one another again. Granted, they weren't speaking to each other, but they got the case solved.

The team caught the killer, who turned out to be the girl's soccer coach. Apparently, he worshipped her from afar. When he realized that he would never get what he wanted, he kidnapped the kid and raped her, multiple times, before finally putting the girl out of her misery. She was only ten years old. Her family never suspected him.

The gang were all at Wong Fu's, celebrating a job well done. At least, most of them were. Booth was sitting by himself at the bar, drinking. The case reminded him of Parker, as every other case that involved children. He missed his son.

Brennan was sitting with the others, celebrating. After more than a year working with Booth, she knew that he needed his time alone. But that doesn't mean that she won't worry about him. She glanced towards his bent form for the twentieth time in four minutes and frowned when he ordered another drink.

"Sweetie, go to him," a voice said. Brennan turned her head towards Angela. "You kept looking at him for the past couple of minutes. Go comfort your man," she grinned.

Brennan rolled her eyes and left the booth. She sat down next to Booth at her usual spot at the bar.

He turned his head when he felt someone sit beside him. He gave her a weak smile before returning to his previous task of staring at his glass of alcohol.

She reached over and gently laid her hand on his. "You okay, Booth?"

"Fine," came his automatic reply.

She paused for several moments before saying, "You know that he's safe, right, Booth?"

"How can you be so sure? The girl's parents were sure that she was safe and look at what happened to their daughter. Dead, body stuffed in a cooler, left out with yesterday's trash in an alleyway. She was only found because the smell was starting to attract attention!" He yelled as he said the last sentence.

Brennan ignored the looks they were getting. "Booth,…"

"I'm sorry. It's just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"I know," she said, softly squeezing his hand, "I know."

Silence passed between them, she not knowing what to say, he brooding.

She didn't know what to say to comfort him. After several months of dating, she's still not good at revealing her feelings. But she was getting there. She was allowing him to get inside her heart, something she doesn't allow everyone to do. He comforted her through the case of her mother's death, but she doesn't know how to return that.

"I'll leave you alone," she rose to get up. "Don't drink too much," she said as she bent over, planting a kiss on his forehead. It was an unconscious gesture. She was getting used to expressing her feelings for him that it came almost as a second nature.

She walked towards the end of the bar, where Sid was standing watching the exchange.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Sid, could you make sure he would get home safely?" He nodded. "And don't let him drink anymore. This is his last one, okay?" Again Sid nodded. "Here are his keys," she said as she handed him Booth's keys.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked. "You don't hang around an FBI agent and not learn some few tricks."

He chuckled.

"Thanks, Sid."

"No problem."

"Bye."

He nodded his farewell. Sid watched as she walked over to the booth where the squints were all smashed. Angela was giggling for some unknown reason while Hodgins was mumbling something about how the government put drugs in alcohol so that you'll get addicted. Zach had his head back against the seat, mouth open, snoring softly.

Brennan was carefully lifting Angela out of the booth and ordered Hodgins, who had some consciousness, to get Zach out as well. Hodgins supported Zach while Brennan supported Angela. The four made their stumbling way out the door.

Sid chuckled to himself again as he turned back to look at Booth. He was glad that Booth had finally managed to snagged Dr. Brennan but he wondered if Booth was letting Brennan into his heart. It was clear that Brennan was slowly doing that for Booth, but Sid didn't know if Booth was doing that for her. If he did, why would she leave him alone on a night like tonight?

Sid sighed and shook his head. His friend was calling for him to order another drink. Sid made his way towards Booth.

"Sorry, Booth. I'm out."

Booth raised his weary head up. "Out? How could you be out?"

Sid shrugged. "I just am. You drank the last of it."

"Sid--"

"Sorry, Booth. You'll have to wait. I have some new customers," he said as he made his way towards a couple that was getting situated at a table.

Booth sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was getting tired of catching guys that could do that to kids. It made him sick to stomach whenever he thought about what the guy did to her.

He sighed again and thought about Bones. _His_ Bones. She was finally his. And pretty soon, she would be his forever. He had proposed to her a couple of weeks ago. His heart was in his throat when he presented her the ring. He knew that she was against the idea of marriage, saying that being together does not have to be defined by a piece of paper. He was half expecting her to say no. But she surprised him when she said yes.

He was sure that Angela was the only who knows because the next day at work, as soon as he stepped into the lab, she pulled him into her office and gave him a giant hug that nearly suffocated him. She then gave him a half an hour long speech of how if he ever hurt Bones, nobody would know where his body went.

He tried to get Bones to wear the ring at work but she said that if anyone saw the ring, namely Cam, they would think that the relationship is affecting their work and she didn't want that. No matter how hard he argued, she adamantly refused.

He thought it was maybe better this way. This way it could be their little secret. He like the idea of having Bones all to himself. He--

"Hello, Seeley."

His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. _Cam,_ he thought. He turned his head to see that she was sitting where Bones was minutes ago.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh," she said slowly, clearly not believing him. She changed the subject. "What are you doing, sitting here all by yourself?"

"Drinking," he said, lifting his empty glass. He started to roll it between his hands.

"I can see that. How 'bout I join you?"

Sid was done taking the orders and on his way into the kitchen, he saw Cam sitting with Booth. He did not like what he saw. She was sitting too close to his friend, almost as Bones usually do whenever the two were flirting. Sid decided that he should warn his friend to be careful before Booth did something he was going to regret. That is, after he was done with the orders. After all, it was a busy night.

Cam was sitting there, listening to Booth as he rambled on about his son. She didn't miss the look the restaurant owner gave her as he walked past. She knew that he didn't like her so to provoke him, Cam moved a little bit closer to Booth. She smiled at Sid as he walked into the kitchen, thinking that she had won this match.

She turned towards Booth. She really did miss him. He was one of the nicest guys that she had ever dated. Maybe that's why she was still attracted to him. But also maybe because she knows that Brennan likes Booth. Perhaps she wanted to infuriate Brennan. But whatever her reason, Cam like Booth. She wanted him and she would get him. Phase 1 of her plan was already accomplished. _Get him alone._ Time to move onto Phase 2.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Just a little taste of what th stroy's going to be like. Got everything planned out in my head but it's not on paper yet. Tell me what you think! (Critisms are welcome!)


	2. Mistake

**Chapter 2: Mistake**

Booth woke up with a pounding headache inside his skull. The light shining into the room wasn't helping the situation either. He groaned as he flipped onto his back. As soon as he was on his back, he realized that something was wrong. A glance at his clock showed that it was 6:37 in the morning. That couldn't be the problem because he wasn't due for work until 8. Then he knew what the problem was.

A look around the room confirmed his suspicions. _Oh, crap, _he thought. _Please let this be a dream…_

He pinched his arm. Nope, it was most definitely not a dream. He looked over to his right, where someone was sleeping. _Oh, no._

He lifted the covers and his heart jumped into his throat. He was naked. In a strange bed. Next to Cam. He realized that he was at Cam's place when he saw the familiar wallpaper and bureau. Not to mention the fact that she was sleeping next to him.

He slowly crept out of bed, careful not to wake her up. He picked up his clothes from the floor. As he dressed, he searched his brain for an explanation of how something like this had happened. All he could recall was ordering drink after drink, trying to drown his worries about Parker away in a sea of alcohol. He vaguely remembered talking to someone. He almost dropped his shoe when he figured out who it was. _Bones._

She had tried to comfort him and he yelled at her. He yelled at his fiancé when she tried to soothe his doubts away. Then he went to bed with someone else. _Idiot!_ he mentally yelled at himself.

He quietly let himself out of Cam's apartment and walked down the steps. He realized that his car wasn't there. It was probably still at Sid's. He called for a cab on his cell phone and sat down on the sidewalk as he waited for it to arrive.

He propped his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He rubbed his tiredness from his face. He sighed heavily.

He managed to screw everything up. After months of pursuing and dating Bones, he messed everything up in one night. He felt like shooting himself with his own gun. _Bones would probably feel that way too once I tell her. _

He considered not telling her but he knew how she felt about secrets. After the discovery about her parents' identities, of _her_ real identity, she buried herself in her work. She tried to convince herself that she was Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist, not Joy Kennan. She felt that she was living a lie; she had lost her identity. Booth knew all of that. That was why he resolved to tell her the truth.

Booth knew that when he tell her, she would probably use her martial skills on him. Then Angela and the rest of Squints would dispose of his body. Nobody would ever know where he would be.

A cab pulled up in front of him and he got into it. He needed to stop by Sid's to pick up his car before going home to get dressed. Then he would face the execution squad when he would tell Bones the truth.

When he pulled into his parking space at the Jeffersonian, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was the guilt that was clearly written on his face. Beneath that laid a layer of self-disgust. He fixed his face into what appeared as a blank expression before he got out of the car. He needed all of the strength he can get as he prepared himself for the assault.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the lab was that all of the squints were standing around a body on the examination table. Apparently the museum had a new body for Bones to identify. But what bothered him more was that Cam was there with them.

He swiped his card before he stepped onto the platform. They all looked at him when they saw him. He noticed that Bones' face brightened up a bit when she saw him. That made him even angrier with himself.

"Hey," he said, careful to keep emotions from entering his voice.

"You look like hell, man," Hodgins said candidly.

_I feel like hell, _Booth added mentally.

"We have a new case?" Bones asked.

"Nope." _Nope, not yet. _"I need to talk to you Bones."

"Sure, as soon as I'm done," she said as she bent down to look at the skull more carefully.

He shook his head. "No, Temperance," he said, intentionally using her name to get her attention. She looked up at him. "I need to talk to you _now_," he paused, glancing quickly over at Cam. "Privately," he added.

Brennan nodded. She knew that something important must have happened for him to use her first name at work. "Zach, I need you to finish the preliminary examination. Then add the face markers before giving the skull to Angela. Ange, I need a facial reconstruction. Hodgins, you are to examine the soil where the body was found," she said before she walked towards her office, completely missing the sly look that Cam shot her fiancé.

Booth followed her into the office, closing the door after them. He didn't need anyone to witness his death sentence.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked as she sat down at her desk. Booth realized her defensive immediately. Her desk served as a barrier between them, a shield for her.

Booth remained standing. He paced in front of her desk. She followed him with her eyes as she tried to figure what was bothering him. No one talked for several moments.

"Temperance, you know that I would never hurt you, right?" he asked, silently adding, _Until now, _in his brain. He kept his eyes on his feet. He didn't want to see her expression when he tell her what he did to her.

She nodded slowly. Brennan didn't like where this was going.

"I would do everything I can to protect you." _The only thing I can't protect you from is myself. _

Brennan still didn't say anything. She began to grow uneasy.

"I care about you…a lot. And I would never---"

"Seeley."

His name brought his head up. He swallowed thickly before he turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"I…I made a terrible mistake." He had a hard time maintaining eye contact with her.

She folded her arms around her midriff as if to protect herself from whatever was coming.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Last night, I…I…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I s-slept with Cam," he finished quietly.

Time froze in the room. His confession kept repeating itself in her mind. _I slept with Cam, I slept with Cam._ The single phrase kept floating around. "Oh," was all she could managed to say. Her one-worded response said all that she needed to say. Disillusionment, pain, anger, and betrayal all flashed in her eyes.

She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes to ward off the assault of emotions she felt. She tried to maintain her cool, aloof exterior when she laughed wryly and tried to joke, "And here I thought we were dating exclusively." She failed miserably.

Booth can't stand to see her pain any longer. Her obvious efforts to mask them were unsuccessful. He looked away. "Temp--"

"Agent Booth," she interrupted, intentionally using his formal name, which made him wince. "I would like to be left alone at this moment. Please leave my office."

"Te--"

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes still closed. "Leave."

He knew he had really hurt her. When she was angry, she would react physically. He was prepared for her to kick him from here to Japan. But she didn't hit him. She had simply sat there, closing her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. The only other time that he knew of when she acted like this was her encounter with McVicar in his barn. Both times she tried to mask her disappointment, her anger, her feeling of betrayal. The only difference was that she allowed him to comfort her the first time. This time she wouldn't even look at him.

Booth gave her one last look before leaving the office. He closed the door behind him. He took half a step forward before he turned around to look at her closed door. He was one son of a bitch. He had slept with her boss, the boss she hated. He raked his fingers through his hair before he turned around and walked briskly out of the lab. He didn't even notice the other squints as he walked past them.

Angela, Zach, and Hodgins were still standing around the table, pondering what Booth wanted to talk so badly to Brennan about when Booth left Brennan's office. Cam had left soon after Booth and Brennan. Angela didn't miss the look she gave Booth as he walked past. She knew something was happening with those two. She just hoped that whatever happened won't destroy the relationship between the Special FBI agent and her best friend. Her optimism dashed when she saw Booth's expression as he left the lab.

She glanced worriedly over towards the other two, both of which were wearing similar faces. Her gaze traveled over their heads towards Brennan's office. She instinctively knew that whatever Booth told her best friend, it wasn't good news.

_Author's Note: I know you guys don't want Booth to cheat, but this is crucial to the story. Besides, if you continue to read the story, you will discover that..._


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets **

He missed her smile. Several weeks had went by since his admission in her office. Ever since that day, she stopped smiling. It seemed like with each passing day, she was getting less likely to. Her protective walls were higher and stronger than ever before that even Angela had a hard time getting through to her. She blocked him out completely. Whenever he stopped by to work on cases, she would leave the room or if she was trapped, pretended to look at the microscope when there was nothing under it. She did all she could to avoid him. She even managed to stop going out into the field.

The news were broken to him one day when Dr. Goodman and Cullen surprised him one day in his office. The fact that the two were in his office together was frightening enough but the fact that they needed to talk to him scared him even more. They informed Booth that Dr. Brennan had requested to be pulled off field work. When he asked why, they said that she stated her reasons were personal. They added that even though she won't be going out into the field, her team would still be able to help him on cases.

They stunned him even further when they informed him that Dr. Camille Sayoran would be his new partner. The request was made by Dr. Brennan, not by Dr. Sayoran.

When Dr. Goodman had left, Cullen turned to Booth and said, "Sorry, Booth. We tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge." Then as an afterthought, he added, "You know, even though she's stubborn as hell, she's an alright person…for a squint. I'm still thankful to you, Dr. Brennan, and her team of squints for catching the son of a bitch who gave my daughter cancer. Who knows how many lives you saved."

He patted Booth on the back and stated, "You two made one heck of a team. I like her a lot better than this Sayoran person. Good luck."

The severed partnership between them was Brennan's last attempt to cut off all contact with him. _At least she didn't return the ring yet, _he thought. _But she will, _the pessimistic side of him argued. _At least you have still Parker. He's your last connection to her. Keep that link._

The thought of his son made Booth smile. He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at his son who smiled back, before continuing to play with his toy car. Brennan may have stopped smiling around him, but she always smiled around his son. That's why whenever he had Parker, he would always bring him to the lab just so Booth could see Brennan smile.

He felt like he had to share Parker three-ways. On days that Parker could visit, he shared him with Brennan. If he didn't, his son would wonder why. Back when they were dating, Parker and Brennan got along real well. They always spent time together whenever he came to visit. So naturally, Parker assumed that whenever he visit Daddy he would visit Tempe also.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" Booth asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Are we going to visit Tempe?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

Booth smiled at his son's enthusiasm. It seemed like Parker was occupied with his toy when he didn't speak again. It turned out that Booth was wrong.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Tempe sad?"

Booth froze in the front seat. "What do you mean?"

"Tempe's sad. Sometimes I talk to her and she doesn't listen. When I asked her what's the matter, she just shake her head."

"That doesn't mean she's sad, Parker. She could just be thinking."

"Nuh-uh. I saw her cry."

Booth pulled into his parking space and unbuckled his seat belt. He sat silently for a minute before he turned around in his seat and asked, "You saw her cry?"

Parker nodded. "She was crying in her office. She didn't know I was there. When she saw me, she wiped her tears and smiled."

Booth sat thinking. He looked up at his son, gazing into the same brown eyes as his own. "Parker, you tell me if there's anything wrong with Tempe, okay? You can be my eyes whenever I'm not around. You like that?"

"I can be your eyes?" Parker asked.

Booth nodded. "Yep. Here you go." He pretended to pluck out his eyes and held them in his fists. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving Parker the impression that Booth had no eyes.

"Eww! Daddy!"

"What? You're going to be my eyes, right? So you need my eyes."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, fine. You can use your own eyes." He put his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them into his closed eyelids, pretending to put them back into their sockets. He opened his eyes and smiled at Parker.

"You promise to be my eyes, Parker?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now let's go see Tempe," he said as he opened his door. After he had unbuckled Parker from his car seat, he placed his son on the ground before he locked the car. Taking Parker's hand, the two set off into the Jeffersonian.

As they were heading towards Brennan's office, they were stopped by Cam.

"Hello, Booth," she said with a smile. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Cam," he greeted curtly. He gave his son's hand a slight tug and started to resume walking when she stopped him again.

"I need to talk to you," she said, glancing down at Parker, "alone."

"Can it wait?" He was starting to get annoyed. Even though she was his official partner, he didn't like her. They didn't have that connection, that chemistry required to have a great partnership. He did with his former partner.

"No, it's important." Then she turned her attention to Parker, "Do you mind if I talk with your father, little guy?" she asked, planting a fake smile on her face.

"Daddy…" he held onto his father's hand tightly.

Booth crouched down to his son's level. "It's alright, you go on ahead to Tempe's office. I'll be there soon." He patted Parker on the back just before the boy ran off in search of the safety of his beloved Tempe's office. He watched Parker as he ran into Tempe's office.

Brennan, who was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop, was startled when Parker ran into the room. She put her laptop on the table before turning around and enveloped him in a great hug. Brennan's face was alight with a smile. Booth gave a slight smile as he stood. His smile faded when he remembered that Cam was still standing there.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Reminiscing about the past?"

He frowned at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation in the privacy of my office," she said, turning around and heading for her office. Booth gave one last look at Brennan's office before following Cam.

When he entered her office, she closed the door behind him. He remained standing while she sat down behind her desk.

"Sit," she gestured towards a chair. He shook his head. "With the news I'm about to tell you, it might be better if you're seated." He reluctantly sat down in front of her.

"What is it?"

She didn't like to beat around the bush so she just came right out and said it. "I'm late."

Booth's mind stopped functioning. His mouth went dry. His heart stopped pumping blood.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm late."

"…for an appointment?" he asked hopefully. He knew that wasn't what she meant, but a guy can hope.

"No…" she said, slowly.

She could see his mind traveling at a million miles per minute. She could see that he was trying to grasp the idea that she could be pregnant. The fact was…she wasn't.

When they had left Wong Fu's, she had planned to take him back to her place. She struggled to put him in the passenger seat. It didn't help that he was trying to dance to some song playing in his mind. When she had finally got him settled and entered her side of the car, he was already passed out. After moments of pondering what to do with him, she decided to go on with her plan. _When he wakes up, he'll assess the situation and come up with a conclusion. It may be the wrong one, but I'm not going to correct him._

She was pulled back into the present when he asked, "Maybe it doesn't mean anything. You could just be…late."

She shook her head. "I'm never late."

"Well, you're late now!" He raised his voice.

She glared at him. "Do you want the entire lab to know?" She paused before adding, "Including Dr. Brennan?"

His eyes widened when he remembered about Temperance. _Temperance._

He don't know how she'll take the idea. He screwed up their relationship by sleeping with her boss. Then he went and got Cam pregnant. Life was going real well for him.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. After a moment, he raised his head and regarded Cam. "How long has it been?"

"A few days."

"It's only been a few days? You can't be sure yet--"

"I'm sure," she said with quiet certainty.

Booth looked at Cam closely. He didn't believe her. "If you're sure, go see a doctor. Get your blood work done. Come back and see me once you have the results."

He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door, staring out at the lab. His gaze landed on the examination table. He could see Angela holding Parker in her arms. His son was talking animatedly to Temperance, who smiled at his enthusiasm.

Booth felt so...so…what? There were no words to describe what he felt. He had her, then he lost her. _Good going, Seeley._

He sighed deeply before he walked out of Cam's office, leaving the door wide open. Cam was still sitting at her desk, motionless.

Booth had wanted a blood test. He needed proof that she was pregnant. Proof that she didn't have. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. _He really loves her.

* * *

_

Temperance, for once, had nothing to do. A new body had arrived but she wasn't working on it. Zach was. She was gradually giving him more work. She knew he could do it, but he doesn't have much confidence in himself. He needed the practice in order to get his degrees. She was letting him get used to the idea.

All of her paperwork was done. There was nowhere that she needed to be. She sat down heavily on her chair. After several minutes of rubbing her forehead, she remembered that she promised her publisher several more chapters on her new book. Sighing, she turned on her monitor.

When she was halfway into the chapter, her back began to hurt. She tried to massage the soreness away, but it was no use. It was a good thing she had brought her laptop to work. She saved her work onto her JumpDrive before turning off the computer. She got the laptop from her bag before plopping onto the sofa. After plugging her JumpDrive in, she went back to work.

It took her a while to realize that she was hearing footsteps heading for her office. She really didn't want to be bothered once she was in her writing mode. But after listening to the footsteps, she realized that they were running towards her office. And the sounds weren't loud enough to be an adult's. It could only belong to one person.

"Tempe!" Parker yelled as he ran into the room.

She remembered to save her work before putting the laptop on the coffee table. Then she turned, giving him a big hug. She missed him.

Over his shoulder, she saw Booth following Cam towards her office. She pushed the twinge of pain she felt tugging at her heart. She knew what Cam needed to talk to Booth about.

Cam had hinted at it earlier that morning. She was at the lunch area, finishing her tea and bagel when Cam walked in. Brennan tried to get away, but not before Cam subtly told her that parker would have a sibling soon to play with.

Thinking about it now, she squeezed Parker a bit tighter before letting him go.

"Hey, Parker. How have you been?"

"Fine. Do you have any new bones, Tempe?" he asked eagerly. He was fascinated with bones like his beloved forensic anthropologist.

She smiled. "Yep. Do you want to see them?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Let's go," she said, picking him up. The last time she let Parker ran ahead of her towards the examination table, the alarms went off. She had forgotten about the security measures.

She swiped her card and walked onto the platform. Parker was too short to see onto the table so she continued to hold him so he could see the skeleton.

"Cool! Was he killed, Tempe?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know yet. That's what we're trying to find out. How's school, Parker?" He had recently started school and she was curious about his development.

"Okay. I made lots of friends. One of my best friends is Tom and guess what?"

"What?"

"He just got a new baby sister! Her name's Lilly!"

Brennan gave him a wavering smile as Parker started playing with her hair. He went on with his story, telling her how cool Lilly was when Tom's mom brought her when she picked Tom up from school.

Angela heard the last of Parker's tale when he exclaimed, "I want a baby sister too!" She placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder, causing the other woman to quickly spin around.

Parker squealed when he saw Angela. "Angela!"

Angela gave him a big smile, "Hey Parker!"

He raised his arms, signaling that he wanted to be held by Angela. After transferring him to Angela, Brennan went to examine the bones. She needed to check them to verify Zach's report later.

Angela kept a worried gaze on Brennan while having a conversation with Parker. After the whole Booth issue, Angela worried about her than ever before. She knew how deeply Booth had hurt her best friend.

When Angela finally caught Brennan's gaze, she gave Brennan a telling look. "Did you tell him yet?"

Brennan slowly shook her head.

"Are you going to?"

Brennan gave a slight shrug.

Angela shot her another look before turning to Parker, who was watching the women with interest.

Turning to Parker, Angela asked, "Hey, Parker, do you want to know a secret?"

His eyes grew wide. "A secret? I love secrets!"

Both women smiled. "We know you do. But before we tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody first. Can you do that?"

He nodded.

"Pinkie swear?" She stuck her pinkie out, letting the boy hook it with his own. Angela carried him over to Brennan so he could do the same with her.

Angela leaned in towards Parker, cupping her free hand to his ear. After a few whispers, the boy's eyes grew even wider.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Tempe?" He turned towards her for confirmation.

She gave a nod.

Then he surprised them both when he let out a loud yell. "Yay!" Both artist and scientist laughed.

"What's all the hubbub about?" a voice behind them asked.

They turned around to find Booth standing there, a slight smile on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing," Parker said.

"Really?" Booth asked, eyebrow raised. "Nothing?"

"Yep."

He watched his son carefully. "You aren't lying to me, are you, Parker?"

"Nope."

He regarded his son for a few seconds more before turning his stare towards Brennan. She was bent over the table, examining the bones. She tried to ignore his presence.

Angela watched the exchange between the two. Brennan tried to go on with her examination while Booth's gaze was unwavering. She was still miffed at Booth for hurting Brennan like that. She had never seen her friend let anyone into her heart like she did for Booth. Then he went and stamped on it. But she knew he was regretting what he did. His actions said so. His face said so. Angela was slowly starting to forgive him.

Booth's stare was starting to bother her. She tried to look at the bones carefully, but could feel his eyes on her. Touring over her body, assessing. Finally, she gave into the fight. She gradually raised her eyes to his.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she quickly averted hers. But in those precious seconds, her eyes told him all. They told him of her pain, her sorrow. Of his betrayal. But most of all, they told him that she knew. She knew about Cam's…condition. And that, her knowledge of Cam's possible pregnancy, was what pierced Booth's heart the deepest.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those that were confused, the italics during the story were the characters' thoughts. Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? It wasn't my best work but it got the point across. And don't worry. This story will be BB, eventually. Continue reading, for the next few chapters will get interesting... _


	4. Family Matter

**Chapter 4: Family Matter**

"Tempe?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going out for lunch, Parker."

"Oh." Parker seemed content with her answer but he had one question nagging him. "Tempe?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to eat broccoli? I don't like broccoli."

Angela stifled a laugh from the driver's seat. A glance at Brennan beside her in the passenger seat told her that Brennan was as well. Glancing in the rearview mirror back at Parker in his car seat, Angela said, "No, you don't have to eat any broccoli, Parker."

"Cool," was all he said before turning his head to look at the passing scenery.

Booth and Cam were called out into the field when a body was found near an amusement park. Booth to persuade Cullen to pass the case to some other agent, but his superior refused. He knew that it was one of Booth's rare time with Parker, but his other agents weren't as skilled as Booth. Because the body was found near a public place, the press was already all over the story. He needed an experienced agent and Booth was it.

With no one to watch Parker, he left his son with the squints. He knew that he could trust him with them. It also gave Tempe time alone with Parker. So with his mind at ease, he left with Cam.

Since Booth and Cam were out on a new case, they didn't have a body to work on yet so the squints all decided to go out for lunch. The women and Parker were going in one car while Hodgins and Zack went in another. The arrangement was made when they realized that with Parker along with his car seat wouldn't fit in Hodgins's Mini-Cooper. His car could barely hold two passengers so holding five was out of the question. Angela, Brennan, and Parker went in Angela's car with the guys following behind them.

"Tempe?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"A girl 'cause Daddy already has me and I'm a boy. I want Daddy to have a boy and a girl!"

Brennan smiled weakly at the boy. She didn't feel like talking about it but she supposed that with Parker, it was inevitable since he was so interested in the topic. Angela reached over and gave Brennan's hand a squeeze in reassurance. She squeezed back her thanks.

Several moments went by before Parker began talking again. "Tempe?"

"What, Parker?"

"Can I call you Mommy?"

Both women in the front seats froze. Angela had to correct the car onto the right side of the road after swerving it onto the opposing lanes. Behind them, Hodgins honked his confusion and agitation.

"Why, sweetie?" Angela asked, looking at Parker through the rearview mirror.

"'Cause she's nice and fun and pretty and smart. Can I, Tempe?"

Ange tried to think of a plausible excuse. "Honey, you already have a mommy."

"So? My friend Laura has two mommies and two daddies."

"Parker, I don't think I'm going to be your mommy," Tempe said quietly.

"Why? Do you hate me?"

"No! Of course not…it's just…to be someone's mommy, you need to be their daddy's girlfriend first." Tempe just spoke the first excuse she could think of. Angela turned her head to look at her. Brennan gave a slight shrug.

"Oh." A pause. "Why aren't you Daddy's girlfriend, Tempe?"

Silence and tension were thick throughout the confined space of the car.

"Tempe?"

"Because…because your Daddy already has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Cam."

"I don't like her."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"'Cause she's mean and ugly and stinky."

"Stinky?" Ange repeated with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. She put smelly water on her that stinks," he said, scrunching up his face to show his dislike.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause Daddy 'duced me to her when I was little."

Angela glanced back over at Brennan. "'Duced?" she asked her friend.

Tempe smiled. "He means _intro_duced." Ange nodded her understanding.

"Do _you_ like her?" No one answered.

"Who are you asking, sweetie?" Ange finally asked.

"Both of you."

Tempe answered faintly, "She's okay."

Angela whipped her head towards Brennan. "Did you just say that she's _okay_?" she asked incredulously. "Are you sick?" She reached over to place her hand on Brennan's forehead. Tempe swatted it away.

"I'm fine."

"If you said that Cam is okay, you are _not_ fine. I mean, she stole Booth from you!"

"She stole Daddy from Tempe?" Parker interjected.

Angela ignored him. "Everybody knows that she tricked Booth into sleeping with her. From the first moment she walked into the lab, she was flirting with him. You saw it. I saw it. Even socially handicapped Zack saw it! Damn it, Brennan, show some emotion! The woman stole your man!"

"Angela!"

She quieted down, but she was still fuming. She can't believe that Brennan would say something like that. If it was her, she would've…well, what she would've done would get her a life sentence.

"Tempe?" Parker asked quietly.

"What, Parker?" Tempe answered, careful to keep her exasperation out of her voice. She rubbed her forehead from all of the questions and tension.

"Did Cam really steal Daddy from you?"

Brennan didn't know how to answer him. Unfortunately, Angela did it for her. "Yes, she did. She made Tempe cry and now she's your Daddy's girlfriend."

Angela knew that wasn't true, that Booth was still intent on getting Brennan back but Cam might as well be. With the way things are going, Cam would have successfully replaced Brennan in every aspect by the end of the year. Angela added under her breath, "Pretty soon, she'll be your Mommy too."

"What?"

"Nothing, honey."

Parker seemed to digest this information before asking, "Tempe, were you Daddy's girlfriend before Cam?"

This time Brennan answered. "Yes."

"Do you still love him?" Stillness reigned. "Tempe?"

"I don't know," she answered at last.

The women could hear Parker muttering under his breath, "I don't like her." They left him alone with his thoughts.

After several moments, Parker spoke again. "Tempe?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I still call you Mommy?"

Angela saved Brennan from answering. "Don't you think you'll get confused, Parker?"

"Huh?"

"I said, don't you think that you'll get confused? I mean, you already have a Mommy."

"I won't get confused. I'll call Tempe Mommy Tempe. Can I, Tempe?"

"Whatever you want, Parker," Brennan answered.

"How 'bout Mama T?" Angela joked. "It's different."

They all laughed which helped relieve some of the tension.

"I don't know," Parker, said thoughtfully when he was done laughing. "I need to think about it," he said, scratching his head as a part of his thinking process. The women laughed again.

With Parker finally done with his questioning, the car was quiet. The car stopped at a red light, so Angela reached over to turn on the radio. The light changed and the car began moving again. Just as she was crossing the intersection, Angela reached down to change the station. Then the next thing she heard was a loud CRASH before feeling the car spin out of control. Then darkness took over.

* * *

Hodgins and Zack saw everything. The two were arguing in the car behind them about which species of beetles were faster when a crash in front of them captured their attention. 

They watched speechlessly as another car rammed Angela's. It hit the passenger side of the car, mostly right frontal, causing the Ange's car to spin around like a top. They sat motionless for a minute before getting out of the car, towards the accident.

Hodgins threw Zack his cell phone, ordering the boy to call the ambulance first, then Booth. He needed to know what happened.

Hodgins ran up to the driver's side, peered down, into the window, and saw that Angela suffered a head wound, probably made from the flying pieces of metal and glass. A glance at the backseat told him that Parker was in a similar state. It was a good thing that Parker was in his car seat, in the middle of the back seat bench, or else he would've suffered more serious wounds. Then he looked over the console towards the passenger's side and felt his stomach tighten.

Brennan didn't have as much luck as the other two. The accident had occurred on her side of the car, making her more vulnerable. The twisted metal that used to be that door crushed her legs and her right arm. Hodgins could tell that she probably suffered several broken ribs. The entire right side of her face was bloody with numerous deep gashes. All three passengers were unconscious.

He stood up and looked towards Zack who was still on the phone, looking frantic. He looked towards the car that caused accident and felt his blood surge. _What kind of person drives like that?_ he thought. _It was a red light, for God's sake! And where is the damn ambulance?_

As soon as his mind formed the thought, he heard the wailing sound of the ambulance. Hodgins looked back at the car and swallowed thickly. He hoped that their wounds weren't too serious.

* * *

"Booth," he answered his cell phone. He listened for a minute, his eyes growing wide with each passing second. "What?" 

Cam walked up to the agent. Her preliminary examination was done. As she came closer, she heard clips of Booth's side of the conversation.

"Calm down, Zack. Where are they being taken to?" His voice was calm but his anger was rising. He needed information and he needed them now. He can't stand the ramblings of the assistant any longer.

"I'll be there," Booth said, hanging up the phone. He spun around to find Cam approaching. "We need to go," Booth said to her, before running in the direction where his car was parked.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Cam asked as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

"There's been an accident," was his terse answer before opening the car door and climbing into it. Cam knew better than to ask him what happened when he was in a state like this.

Booth drove fast and dangerously. His knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel. His jaw was clenched. His face showed a combination of anger and worry rolled into one.

When they reached the hospital, he had barely finished parking the SUV before leaping from the vehicle and running towards the building. Cam followed close behind. His keys were still in the ignition.

Running towards the emergency wing of the hospital, Booth's heart was pounding in his chest. Both his son and the woman he loves were in the ER. Who knows what kind of pain they're in. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. He was going to kill the son of a bitch that put them in that position.

As he neared the ER, he saw Hodgins, Zack, Angela, and Parker. Angela and Parker were both sporting bandages on their heads along with several cuts and bruises. All four faces were ashen, probably still shaken from the accident. The sight of his son made him relaxed a bit. Then he tensed up again when he realized that Temperance wasn't among them.

As he approached, Booth saw that a short, balding man was among them. He was wearing a lab coat so he assumed that he was a doctor. He was slowly shaking his head, his face grim. Whatever he told the group almost made Angela faint had it not been for Hodgins who supported her. The two collapsed onto hard plastic chairs placed along the walls. Hodgins then proceeded to hug her to him as she cried wracking sobs. Zack and Parker looked on uncomfortably.

Then Parker bent walked up to the doctor and tugged on his lab coat. The doc bent down to the boy's level, looking at him in the eye. Parker was asking him something that made the doctor's face turn pale. He slowly shook his head and Booth saw him mouthed "I'm sorry" to Parker before straightening up and walking away. A bile of fear rose in Booth's throat.

"Parker!" he yelled when he was close enough. The boy turned his head towards the sound. His eyes widen when he realized that it was his father.

"Daddy!" Booth barely had time to brace himself before he was almost barreled down by his son's hug. He picked his son up, holding him tightly against his chest. Parker placed his arms around Booth's neck, his face turned into his father's neck. Father and son stayed like that for a moment before the two, along with Cam, made their way towards the others.

Angela looked up with a tear-streaked face when she heard him approaching. "Booth," she whispered hoarsely. Her throat was dry from crying and from the assault of emotions she felt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. We were crossing an intersection when it happened. It was our light. I reached down to change the radio station and the next thing I know…" her voice trailed off huskily.

Hodgins tried to change the topic. "Anyone called Russ yet?" They all shook their heads.

"I'll do it," Zack volunteered. He walked away from the group, glad to be away from the thick anxiety that shrouded over all of them.

The group stayed silent. No one wants to talk about Temperance. Booth was afraid to know the truth about her and the others' nerves were wracked from having learned the extent of her injuries.

Parker raised his head and looked over Booth's shoulder. It was then that he first noticed Cam. He slowly sat up in Booth's arms.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Booth answered a bit distractedly. His mind was still on Temperance.

"Why is Cam here?"

Parker's question brought Booth out of his trance. "We were working together so she came with me." Then he regarded his son closely with narrowing eyes. "Is there something wrong, Parker?"

"I don't want her here," he stated simply. The other squints' eyes grew wide. Cam was speechless.

"Parker! Be nice," Booth admonished. The boy wriggled in his father's arms, a sign that he wants to be put down.

Once he was standing, he planted his hands on his hips and assumed a stance that looked almost identical to a certain forensic anthropologist's when she gets angry.

"No! I don't want her here! Make her leave!"

"Parker, apologize to Cam," Booth said quietly. When the boy stayed quiet, he tried another approach. "What did she do that makes you don't want her here?"

The boy's bottom lip began to quiver, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't like her."

"Parker…"

"I don't like her! I don't want her to be your girlfriend! I want Tempe to be!" the boy yelled. He captured the attention of several doctors and nurses.

Booth stared soundlessly at his child. He looked over at Angela, who looked away guiltily.

"Angela…" Booth said. "What did you say to him?"

She wouldn't meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on her clasped hands resting on her lap as she answered, "Nothing. He was curious."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

She took a deep breath before replying. "He asked Bren if she was your girlfriend. I answered for her. I said yes."

Parker butted in. "Before Cam, Tempe was happy. Now all do is Tempe cry." He pointed at Cam. "And it's all her fault!"

"Park—" Booth began.

"No! I don't want her here! I don't like her! She made Tempe cry. She stole you from Tempe. I don't like her!"

Booth tried to calm down his agitated son. "Pa—"

"I don't like her! She killed my sister!" he screamed. "And now Tempe won't wake up!" He pointed to Cam. "I hate her!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, how'd you like the chapter? I know that Mommy Tempe wasn't original, but I decided that Parker was going to be a crucial part of the story so I needed something for him to call her by. It was either that or Mama T, as Angela suggested. Voice your opinion on which one. Anyways, I know you guys didn't expect the accident. Those that suspected Brennan's pregnancy didn't expect the curveball, did you? Just wait. This was only the beginning. The next chapter is when the fun _really_ begins...(for me at least)_


	5. Brown Eyes

**Chapter 5: Brown Eyes**

Booth sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Bones' chest fall and rise as the machine helped her breathe. Her right arm and both of her legs were all in casts. Her torso was too, to help heal her three broken ribs. Her face was covered in deep gashes and bruises. White bandages were wrapped around the upper portion of her head. A mark of crimson red was apparent on the bandages where blood from one of her head wounds had seeped through. But despite her of her injuries, to Booth, she still looked beautiful.

He picked up her left hand, which was lying by her side, and clasped it tightly between both of his. Twining his fingers with hers, he brought it to his lips. After kissing it fervently as if to wake her, he placed it back down but still kept his fingers entwined with hers. A glance at her fingers and he noticed a tan line on one of her fingers. A band of flesh that was lighter than the rest of the finger. The spot where she wore her engagement ring. Bile of self-disgust rose in his throat.

Breaking his gaze from her hand, he moved it over her body. When it landed on her stomach, his gut constricted. He quickly raised his stare to her face again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to her. She didn't answer. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Were you going to tell me at all?" Still no response.

* * *

When Parker was done with his rant, Booth turned to Angela. Her face was paler than before. 

"What did Parker say?" he had asked Angela.

She paused before answering, "That he hates Cam."

He voice grew quieter but his anger was evident. "Angela…"

She looked back down at her lap. "That Brennan was pregnant."

His gulp was audible. "How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"When did she find out?"

Her reply was reluctant. "A few weeks ago."

Booth fell down lifelessly on a nearby chair. "Weeks," he murmured to himself. He placed his head in his hands.

Cam looked on uneasily. She didn't belong here. "I'll catch a cab back to the Jeffersonian. I'll be fine. Bye," she said quickly, before turning around and leaving the hospital as if someone was chasing her.

Everyone was quiet for several moments until Parker broke it. "Daddy?" he asked Booth timidly.

The FBI agent had forgotten that his son still there. He slowly raised his head and opened his arms. Without a word, his son went into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," came Parker's muffled apology against Booth's chest.

Booth set Parker away from him so he could look into the eyes that were identical to his own. "Why? What are you sorry for, Parker?"

The boy ducked his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at Cam. I'm sorry for not 'polgizing." Then with an angry look, he raised his head. "But I don't like her. I didn't want her here."

"I know, I know," was all Booth said before pulling Parker back into his hug.

Angela and Hodgins looked at the scene between father and son silently. Hodgins leant in and whispered something into Angela's ears to which she nodded slightly in reply. He rose and left without a word.

"I'm sorry," Angela whispered after several seconds.

Booth turned his head to look at Angela. He raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Booth released a deep breath as he picked up his son and placed the boy on his lap. Parker turned his head into his father's neck and held onto Booth tight as if the agent would disappear. When they were both settled, Booth turned back to Angela.

"It wasn't your business to. She would've told me when she was ready." A pause before hesitantly asking, "Was she going to tell me…ever?"

Ange weakly raised her shoulder as a poor attempt at a shrug. "I don't know. I wanted her to tell you when I had first learned of it. But she was reluctant."

"Reluctant?"

"Yeah. Her feelings for you were unclear. I mean, she loved you, Booth. When you slept with Cam, you had really hurt her. She wasn't sure if she loved you or if she…hated you."

Booth's heart suffered a minor wound when he heard that she might've hated him. But he didn't hold it against Bones. After what he had done to her, her response was understandable. In fact, her response was generous. If it happened to him, there was no telling what he might've done. Bloodshed and alcohol came to mind.

Angela continued on, though a bit awkwardly. "Then she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to be a mother, but then she thought about the fact that it was your baby. _Yours, _Booth." With a lowering of her pitch, she added, "It was as if she wanted to keep a part of you with her. A part of the two of you. As a souvenir, I guess you could say."

Booth was speechless. Nothing came out of his mouth as he opened and closed it soundlessly. In fact, nothing registered in his brain. In a word, he became a statue.

When at last he found his voice, he asked hoarsely, "Did she make a decision?"

The artist nodded. "She decided to keep it."

A breath of relief was about to leave Booth when he suddenly remembered how the conversation even got started. The accident. Even though Bones had decided to keep his child, it did not survive. With a rueful smile to himself, he thought of the similarities between the child and the relationship between its parents. Both started off with a bright future ahead of them. Both were cherished by Bones. Both weren't fully appreciated by Booth; the relationship: Booth took his relationship with Bones for granted once he had her, the child: Booth had no knowledge of. Both were over.

_No, both are not over. Not if I could help it, _Booth thought to himself. _It may be too late for the baby, but it's not too late for our relationship. I had already lost one, but I'll be damned before I lose the other.

* * *

_

Booth was snapped to the present when he felt vibrating against his side, which was soon followed by the ringing of his cell phone. Without breaking contact from Bones' hand, he used his other hand to reach around and pick up his phone. It was done with some difficulty.

After listening to it for a few minutes, he answered, "Yes, sir. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Booth was about to hang up when the next thing Cullen said captured his attention.

"Yes, sir, I'm with her right now."

Cullen's voice crackled through the phone. _"In that case, take a few extra minutes. I won't expect you until 10:45."_

Booth looked at the clock hanging on one wall of the hospital room. It read 9:57.

"_I'll see you later, Booth."_ And with that his superior hung up the phone.

Booth spent the time, talking to Brennan about Parker's exploits. He talked about trivial things, wondering in his mind if anything he said was registering. But most of the time, he just sat there staring at her body.

He felt queasy looking at his Bones hooked up to machines. She was usually vibrant, but now with her lying in a sterile hospital bed, it was too much for him to handle. The steady beeping of her heartbeat was reminding of how close he came to losing her forever.

When it came close to when he needed to leave, he said to her form, "I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Even if it means waiting years for you to wake up, I'm not leaving."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, then one on her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

Angela had spent the last half an hour, standing outside the room, looking in. She didn't want to intrude on Booth's time with her best friend. She knew that she was peeking in on a private moment but she couldn't help it. She was worried about both of them. 

Booth took the news of Brennan's condition hard, really hard. But he tried to mask his fear and worry and pass it off as something else, but everybody could see straight through it. That's why she worries about him. Angela wonders how much more Booth can handle before he breaks down.

* * *

After Rebecca had picked up Parker (she had actually asked about Brennan's and his own well being), he sat back down with Angela. Hodgins and Zack had left a while ago. Russ was on his way, still about an hour away. 

After several moments of silence, he garnered all of his courage, turned to Angela and asked, "How bad is she?"

Booth could feel Angela tensed up. Her eyes welled up and fought to keep her voice from shaking. In a quiet voice, she asked back, "How badly do you want to know?"

He didn't like her choice of words. "Just tell me the truth." A pause, then, "How bad is she?"

Ange released a shaky breath. "Her right arm and both of her legs are broken. Three of her ribs are too. She also has several cuts and scrapes on her face. Because the car had hit on her side of the car, she got a major concussion from the impact."

Booth regarded Angela for a moment, then said quietly, "That's not all, is it? Something else is wrong."

She looked over at the agent.

"I need to know. Please, Angela," he pleaded.

Angela lost her battle against her emotions. "Her concussion is not something to take lightly, Booth. The doctor told me that her brain is pretty swelled over. She…" Angela trailed off. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stifle her loud sobs.

Booth gathered the woman close to him and hugged her to him. He squeezed her gently before setting her away and, looking her straight in the eyes, said, "Ange, I need to know."

When she was somewhat composed, Angela wiped her eyes and mumbled so low that Booth could barely hear her. "She entered a coma. Doctors don't know when she'll wake up."

That night was almost a month ago. Or to be exact, 28 days, 22 hours, and 11 minutes ago. Since that moment, Booth had changed.

First he was stunned. He couldn't comprehend what he was told. When it finally cataloged in his brain, he turned angry. He was yelling at inanimate objects and kicking the chairs and hitting the walls with his fists. He threatened to kill the driver that made Brennan that way. Angela then ruined his fun when she told him that the driver died at the scene. His autopsy report showed that he was full of alcohol and drugs. The guy was a killing machine on wheels.

When anger passed, remorse set in. Booth was so deep in guilt. He felt that everything was his fault. If he hadn't slept with Cam, Brennan would've still been his partner. If she was still his partner, she would've been with him at the time of the accident. If she was with him, she wouldn't have been anywhere near that intersection. His one stupid mistake had set off a chain of events that could've been avoided if he went home with Brennan that night.

After days of not going to work and not going home, Booth finally accepted the situation. The next time Angela saw him, he was clean and shaven. But his eyes had lost the sparkle that usually resided there. His familiar air of authority and confidence weren't present. He looked like a lost man, living each day until he'd find his reason for living once again. In a way, he was.

Angela didn't tell Booth about Tempe's brush with death. She was legally dead for about fifteen minutes on the ER table as doctors tried to resuscitate her. Luckily, her heart started beating again. Telling Booth would serve no purpose. He was already suffering from his guilt. Telling him would push him even closer to the edge of the emotional and mental cliff he was on. He didn't need and couldn't take any more bad news.

* * *

Not wanting to be discovered, Angela quickly hid behind a fake plant when she saw Booth leaving the room. Luckily for her, he headed in the opposite direction. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved from behind the plant. 

When she walked into Brennan's room, she felt goose bumps appear up and down her arms. Even after a month, Ange couldn't get over the sight of her best friend in an inanimate state. Sitting down in the chair that Booth had previously occupied, she looked over her best friend's form.

Looking into Brennan's face, she whispered, "Wake up, Brennan. You need to wake up." No answer. A little bit louder, Angela said, "Bren, you need to wake up. I need you. Parker needs you. Booth needs you. Sweetie, you have to wake up."

* * *

She was walking through darkness. She couldn't find any source of light. There were no sounds. There was no smell. There was no any kind of feelings. There was nothing. Temperance felt a chill creep up her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to ward off the cold. 

Temperance kept on walking. Walking towards what? She wasn't even sure. All she knows is that she needed to keep walking. She needed to get out of the darkness and the cold. She needed to find a warm place, a place where she was safe.

"Temperance," a voice said. She looked around frantically, trying to find who spoke her name. She couldn't pinpoint the source.

"Temperance," it whispered again. This time a pair of warm brown eyes appeared in front of her. It was gentle and caring, not cold. She felt comforted by the sight of it.

She stepped towards the eyes, but they moved backwards. She tried again, and again it moved further out of her reach. For every step forward she took, the pair of eyes moved backwards. She ran towards them, but they seem to get further and further away. She kept running towards them as fast as she can, but she couldn't catch up.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was bent at her waist, her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. When she was somewhat composed, she straightened up again only to find that the eyes were nowhere to be found.

She turned her head this way and that but there was no sight of it. The chill was beginning to return.

"Temperance."

She quickly looked around. When she had at last found them, the eyes were floating near an opening. An opening of what, she couldn't tell, but light was shining through. Intrigued, she walked towards it. She was glad to see that the eyes weren't moving away as she walked closer.

She stopped at the portal, looking in. Warmth and comfort floated out of the portal and surrounded her. She looked back towards the pair of eyes.

"Temperance." Then it disappeared through the portal. After hesitating for a brief moment, Temperance followed.

* * *

Her head was killing her. Her irises contracted to the size of needle points behind her closed eyelids. After squeezing her eyes shut for several moments, she bravely opened her eyes. The light blinded her. She groaned at the intensity of pain ringing in her head. 

"Temperance?" she heard someone call. She moaned back weakly in response.

Then the next thing she knew, there was a scream. "Nurse! Nurse! She's waking up!"

Her eyes were pried open and a light was shone in her eyes. That only served to increase her headache. She tried to lift her arm to swat it away, but a shot of pain shot through her.

"Don't move," a strange voice said. She assumed it was the doctor. "Can you open your eyes, Temperance?" She tried and this time, she wasn't blinded. After adjusting her eyesight, she found that the room was dark. The light was off and the windows were drawn. Through the blinds, she could see the sun shining through.

She looked towards the source of the voice. A middle-aged man was standing at one side of her bed. He was balding and his figure told her that he could miss a few meals. His facial expression was one of gladness and surprise.

"You're in a hospital, Temperance. Do you remember how you got here?" Mindful of her headache, she gave a slight shake of her head.

"You were in a car accident. You suffered numerous injuries. You had both of your legs broken, along with your right arm. Not to mention three broken ribs. You also had a severe concussion. Because your concussion was so serious, you entered a coma. It's been a couple of months since your accident. About four months to be exact. Your friends and family were all so worried about whether or not you'll come out of it. Especially your fiancé."

When he stopped to take a breath during his winded explanation, Temperance's mind was spinning. _Fiancé, _she thought. But her train of thought was interrupted when the doctor began talking again. This time his facial expression wasn't jovial.

"I'm afraid the impact of the accident has left your body with some changes."

"What?" she croaked. Her throat was dry from lack of water and from anxiety. The doctor noticed this and poured a cup of water for her. After lifting it to her mouth and she had taken a couple of sips, he continued.

"During the accident, I'm afraid you had hit your head pretty hard. Unfortunately, the impact had affected your eyesight. When you woke up, the light in the room was blinding you. I had to turn the light off and close the blinds. Your eyes are now sensitive to light."

She blinked blankly at him. "How sensitive?"

"Not a lot. Just don't look directly into any sources of light. Wear sunglasses if you have to when your eyes begin to hurt. If the pain becomes too unbearable, come see me. We might have to do surgery to repair the problem."

She nodded dumbly. "Anything else?"

"Your arm and legs are still about a month away from completely healing. Because you were unconscious for several months and made no use of your legs, you have to go through rehab to relearn how to walk. It'll be several more months before you can walk without some kind of help. Your ribs are also a couple of months away from full recovery."

She nodded. When a second went by without his talking, she sensed that he wasn't finished.

"At the time of the accident, you were about one month pregnant. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that your baby didn't make it," he said awkwardly.

Her mind repeated that one word. _Pregnant, pregnant,_ her mind kept playing.

He noticed her face and quickly changed the subject. "So do you feel up to having some visitors? Your friend was visiting you when she noticed that you were regaining consciousness. She nearly screamed the entire hospital to the ground," he chuckled.

Temperance gave a slight smile. _Angela, _she thought.

"It was only her when I walked into this room. I think that by now, everyone that you have ever known is outside waiting. I'll get them." He nodded his goodbye to her as he went to the door.

A second later, a figure ran into the room and stopped right beside Temperance's bedside. "Bren!"

Temperance smiled at her friend as the artist tried to give her a fierce hug without doing further damage. Brennan had a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

"How you feeling?" Ange asked when she had let go of the forensic anthropologist.

"Like I got hit by a car."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You had just woke up and already you are already making smart-ass comments."

"I don't see how my ass has anything to do with my intelligence."

"Oh, you're back!" Angela exclaimed as she rushed to give her friend another hug. She only relaxed her hold when she heard Temperance moan slightly from pain.

"I have several surprises for you. Wait here," Angela said before leaving the room. She came back seconds later with Zack and Hodgins behind her.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack stammered. After months of taking over the work at the Jeffersonian, he was glad to see his mentor awake.

"Did you get your doctorate yet?" Temperance asked. She was unconscious for several months, missing a lot of things. She needed to catch up.

"No, I still have about six months left."

Temperance turned her attention to Hodgins who was looking at the machines suspiciously. "Hodgins?"

"Brennan, did you sign a release form?" He received three blank stares.

"What?"

"A release form. Because if you had signed any form, you should know that you are now in the system. The government is watching people through life-supporting machines, like this," he said pointing to a ventilator. "They are monitoring people through medicines approved by the FDA which---"

"Hodgins!" Angela yelled. He turned to her. "Would you shut up about your conspiracies! Brennan is awake for not even an hour yet and you're already rambling about theories."

"But—"

A look from her silenced him. Brennan was watching the exchange with interest. She caught Zack's eye and gave him a raised eyebrow. The grad student looked back blankly at her, not understanding what she meant.

Angela turned back to her friend. "Hold on, I'm not through with all of my surprises yet. Two more!" And with that she left the room again.

When she returned, Russ was with her. Her eyes widened. "Russ!" Temperance exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do some sight-seeing," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm here to visit you, that's what. I've been here ever since I was informed that you were in the accident."

"It's been years and now—"

"And I'm staying here to take care of my little sister, whether you like it or not. The past four months had been hell on everyone. We were all worried about you." He came over and gave her a hug.

"But—"

"It's final, Tempe. My mind's made up." He spoke with the familiar tone that he used when they were little that meant no amount of arguing was going to change his mind. She sighed her resignation as she returned his hug.

"One more," Angela said as she left the room.

A man was trailing behind Angela when she entered the room for the final time. He was wearing a dark suit though it was rumpled as though he had slept in it. He was attractive, but the dark rings under his eyes made him seem gaunt. His hands were stuffed in his pant pockets, as if to keep them from fidgeting. Temperance was watching the man, who had yet to lift his head and look at her.

Angela gave the man a slight nudge with her shoulder. After taking a deep breath, he raised his head and impaled Temperance with his warm brown eyes. The sight of his eyes made Temperance's stomach feel weightless.

Booth was outside waiting for Angela to bring him into the room. First Hodgins and Zack went. Then Russ. When it was only him, he prayed that she wouldn't kick him out as soon as she saw him. When Angela came back out for him, he feet felt like cemented to the ground. After Angela had called his name the second time, he gathered enough strength and courage before following her into the room.

He was afraid to look at her. He was afraid to see the hatred, the pain in her eyes. So he kept his head down. That was until Angela nudged him with her shoulder. Before his mind could register the action, his head snapped up of its own accord and locked gaze with Temperance's.

"Temperance," he said. She said nothing.

The electricity floating between the two of them was almost tangible. The others in the room could swear that they saw actual sparks floating between the two. Inconspicuously, the others made their way to the door.

Hodgins, Zack, Russ, and Angela had almost made it out when Temperance spoke.

"Stop where you are." Slowly the others turned back to her. Temperance was still looking at Booth. The FBI agent was afraid that she'd kick him out.

"Angela, is this your last surprise?" The artist slowly nodded, not knowing where her friend was going with this.

Temperance broke contact with Booth's eyes and rubbed her face with the hand not in a cast. When she was done, she gave Booth a closer examination. When she was done, she slightly squinted her eyes as she stared at her lap, almost as if she was searching her brain for something.

When Temperance raised her head again, she turned to Angela. "This is my surprise?" Angela nodded again.

Temperance shook her head, unmindful of the hammering that was still inside her head.

Booth's heart fell. _This is it, _he thought. _She is going to tell them to get me out of her room._

Temperance looked at Booth once more. After a moment of regarding him, she shook her head again and asked him with slightly squinting eyes, "I'm sorry, but...do I know you?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me about two weeks to update but I had overtime all last week so I had no time to write more. This chapter didn't quite turned out the way I wanted it to, but it was pretty close. Anyways, what do you think? Continue with the story? Or just stop while I'm ahead? R&R!_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Booth wouldn't have slept with Cam. **


End file.
